


Полнолуние. Полночь. Гриммджо

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо был убит Бьякуей... но упокоиться с миром не пожелал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полнолуние. Полночь. Гриммджо

**Author's Note:**

> К этому фику мне нарисовали шикарный рисунок: http://s002.radikal.ru/i199/1001/2c/696b1c00bbdb.jpg

Посиделки у Шухея были вполне обычными: сам Хисаги, Кира, Рэнджи, Рангику, немного сакэ, приятный трёп о делах и не очень... В общем, в отряд Абараи вернулся глубоко за полночь. И крайне удивился, обнаружив, что окно капитанского кабинета открыто, а в самом кабинете виден неяркий свет – словно настольную лампу зажгли. Лейтенант с недоумением и любопытством подкрался поближе и заглянул внутрь.  
Настольная лампа действительно горела. И Бьякуя сидел за своим рабочим столом, как всегда – прекрасный и безупречный. Услышав движение за окном, он чуть заметно... вздрогнул? да нет, показалось: чтобы глава клана Кучики – и вдруг...  
– Тайчо, поздно уже, – выдавил Абараи первое, что пришло в голову, когда понял, что его заметили.  
– Я знаю, Рэнджи, – привычно-спокойный голос. – Мне нужно ещё поработать.  
Лейтенант только непочтительно фыркнул, отходя от окна. Поработать ему надо, трудоголик несчастный! Ну и ладно, хочет – пусть мается, а фукутайчо спать пойдёт. Надо же выяснить, что сегодня во сне показывают!

* * *

Шорох за окном ударил по натянутым нервам, но чудовищным усилием воли Бьякуя ещё удержался от того, чтобы вздрогнуть. Медленно обернулся и с невыразимым облегчением узрел знакомый пламенный хвост. Абараи.  
– Тайчо, поздно уже, – лейтенант смутился, как мальчишка.  
– Я знаю, Рэнджи, – голосом Кучики всегда владел великолепно. – Мне нужно ещё поработать.  
Наверняка ему смешно. Капитан даже с какой-то завистью проводил высокую фигуру, щедро облитую светом полной луны. Поздно, да? Значит, ЭТОТ не придёт? Может, он и правда способен явиться только в родовом поместье Кучики? Или...  
Лунные блики на подоконнике словно сгущаются, и вот теперь аристократ действительно вздрагивает. Хотя казалось бы, уж не ему бояться тех, кто умер, точно умер, Бьякуя сам добил его тогда, в Уэко, Сенбонзакура не умеет щадить! Впрочем, ЭТОТ щадить не умеет тоже.  
Порванная в нескольких подряд драках одежда, когда-то белая, а теперь – вся в крови и песке. Всклокоченные слипшиеся волосы, правая половина лица тоже залита – нет, не алым уже, а тёмно-багровым, и от этого только хищнее оскал треснувшего осколка маски, навеки прикипевшего к щеке. Правого глаза не видно, а левый, такой же пронзительно-синий, как там, в Уэко, смотрит на синигами с прежней неприкрытой и фанатичной ненавистью. Сквозь дыру в животе видна часть оконной рамы. А на губах – ухмылка, понимающая и издевательская.  
Кошмар повторяется уже не первое полнолуние. Сначала Бьякуя пробовал не обращать внимания. Зажигал свет. Лежал с закрытыми глазами – прекрасно зная, что всё равно никогда не мог заснуть, когда в комнате есть кто-то кроме него, исключением была только Хисана. Ночевал в разных комнатах поместья. Даже, стыдно признаться, пробовал в семейном святилище молиться за упокой грешной души. Однако каждый раз, ровно в полночь... Какой же идиотизм, как в дурных гайдзинских "страшных" историях! Полнолуние, полночь. Гриммджо.  
Сегодня Кучики решил провести ночь в штабе. Смешно сказать – надеялся, что здесь не найдёт. И когда, провожая взглядом Рэнджи, кинул взгляд на часы и увидел, что полночь давно миновала – чуть ли не по-детски обрадовался. Зря, как выяснилось.  
Арранкар никогда не разговаривает, сколько бы Бьякуя ни старался добиться ответа. И никогда не пытается напасть. Просто сидит. Или – если рокубантай-тайчо пытается бродить по саду – просто обнаруживается впереди на тропинке. Такой, каким был в их последнюю встречу – измученный и израненный, но по-прежнему яростный и непримиримый. Обречённый на долгое мучительное умирание после удара Санта-Терезы – но так и не признавший coup de grace последним жестом милосердия и уважения, который гордый аристократ был способен оказать достойному и беспощадному врагу.  
Он не простил. И никогда не простит.  
Бьякуя уронил голову на руки и глухо застонал.


End file.
